The Webs Vampires Weave
by deangirl22
Summary: The problem with being immortal is that the past is never far behind...Bishop's vampiric ex-lover "Harriet the Horrific" is back with a conscious. Will she and Aidan remain 'good' vampires or will they delve back into their dark nature?
1. Revival

Blood dripped from his slightly pointed, perfectly crafted chin, the soulless pits of his eyes gleaming black in the rising sun as a smile crossed his plush lips. At last it was September 24th. Today he would deliver the letter, today his sire would crawl out of the earth and rejoin society. His pale fingers plucked a black silk handkerchief from an inner pocket of his blazer and nimbly wiped his mouth, the smooth fabric slowly absorbing the blood. After a moment, he bent down and rummaged through his food's possessions until he found a palm-sized mirror. Popping it open, he caught his reflection as his fangs retracted, black eyes reverting to green specked with brown. Recently, he had regretted hacking his dark hair into a buzzcut, eating the barber before the razor was set down. There was a speck of blood to the right of his slender, prominent nose. He wiped it with a small smile, dimples spreading near the base of his cheekbones. Tucking the handkerchief back in his pocket, he snapped the mirror shut and dropped it onto the body of a blonde with a tattoo of a star on her neck, barely visible beneath a river of blood.

In a flash he was where he needed to be, doing his best to ignore the pungent smell of werewolf, as he jogged up the steps and knocked at the door. When it opened, the stench showered him causing his mouth to curl in disgust as he glowered at the mutt - a fresh-faced twenty-something with dark eyes and sandy hair. Trying to keep his voice level, the messenger requested "Aidan."

"No Josh." the werewolf responded, his face growing confused.

He was on the verge of hissing at Josh when his target appeared alongside. With his chiseled cheekbones and black spiky hair, Aidan stood expactantly, arms crossed, dark eyes alert.

At once his disposition changed, his glower replaced with a warm smile. "Monsieur Anderson." he greeted. "My name is Duncan Ulliel and I have waited sometime to deliver this." Duncan extended the envelope with his head bowed.

Aidan took the envelope without a word, barely blinking as he broke the wax seal and slid out the letter inside. Dated September 24, 1955, it read, in dainty handwriting:

-You dont know me...well perhaps you've heard of me...Harriet the Horrific, though that is no longer who I am. The bloodlust has faded...it was mostly that which drive me underground...to stay clear of Bishop. If he found out, he would've tracked me down for sure. I prefer freedom. Bishop had business plans for the two of us. We were supposed to meet about 60 years ago and establish a legacy...I wasnt interested, I'm still not but by now Bishop should have a new scheme underway or you've been paired off with someone else of your equal. Regardless I can come back into the world. I'd prefer to be rehabilitated without Bishop present if possible but I wont ask for miracles. However I do ask, in respect of our common sire, that you dig me up at these coordinates, which were a damn nuisance to come by. Although Duncan is of my making, I am unsure of his character now, being French and therefore not wildly known for loyalty. I trust him to be my messenger whether to you or Bishop himself. I can only hope that this was delivered to you and not him. If I am wrong...fuck you James.-

At the end of the parchment was a wax crest of a horseshoe being gorged by a lance. "Greiner." Aidan murmured to himself when he saw it. His dark eyes peeked up at Duncan who continued to stand on the doorstep. "Harriet the Horrific is a Greiner?" he asked.

"Does it come as such a shock? Lewis the Lion and Harriet the Horrific left similar trails of bodies from what I've heard." Duncan answered, with borderline sarcasm.

"Aidan what the hell is going on?" Josh asked.

"Quiet mutt." Duncan growled.

"Wait did he just call you a mutt?" Sally asked from her perch on the stairway.

"Yeah well..he's French..they're rude, whore-ish people." Josh replied.

Eyes ablaze, Duncan lurched causing Josh to jump and Sally to call out in alarm, but Duncan stopped a mere inch from the doorframe, hissing with hatred as he hovered on the threshold of the home. Aidan merely gave him a look that said 'you wont flay yourself for this' and shut the door in his face.

"Aidan!" Sally cried.

"He cant come in unless Josh invites him." Aidan said.

Josh cleared his throat nervously, trying to regain his composure. "So...?" he pressed with a rattled breath.

"So." Aidan repeated sighing as he rested his weight against the door. "Things are about to get complicated."

"How?" Josh asked the same instant Sally asked "Why?"

"It seems I'll have an ally against Bishop..but...the ally was his lover, the only lover I've ever heard of him having." Aidan announced.

Sally grimaced. "This isnt going to be pretty...especially if you,,," she trailed off hoping they would see where she was headed. Both Aidan and Josh looked at her, expecting her to finish. "..if you get...fleshy with her." Sally added lamely.

"Who said I would?" Aidan asked.

"Sex can be a great way to rebel." Sally answered.

"Yeah you know a...'fuck you I'm fucking your girl' type..of...situation." Josh agreed awkwardly.

"It wont go that far." Aidan replied with a slight eyeroll.

"How do you know?" Sally challenged.

"I've never even seen her!" Aidan laughed. Sally and Josh continued to talk, but Aidan became lost in his thoughts. He knew what she'd look like, she had spent 57 years underground, not long by vampiric standards but long enough. She would be Harriet the Horrific-Looking, with rotted flesh inhabited with a mesh of worms combing over her skeleton.

The basement of a broken-down house in a neighborhood that was nearly abandoned, seated 12 people in two circles with a singular crate in the center. Most of them were there willingly, used to accommodating the needs of vampires, but a few of them, aged 45 or older with no wedding bands, Aidan had 'persuaded' on his way to meeting Duncan. Aidan stood in a corner, resting his weight against a basement wall, fighting an uneasy feeling clawing at him as he watched Duncan pry off the lid of the crate. From his angle, Aidan could see the inside of the crate was lined with metal. Duncan produced a pocketknife and flicked it open. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" he asked.

"She's your sire." Aidan replied with a meager shrug.

Duncan's eyes narrowed, breaking eye contact. "So that's how its to be." he murmured before slitting his own wrist. A slow stream of blood dripped into the crate, splashing onto the husk it held. There was a rattling noise - an intake of breath from lifeless lungs; then Duncan reached down and pulled Harriet to her feet. She was bald, her skin sunken in to her skull, shrived yellow not decayed black as Aidan had expected. Her clothes had become crumbling bits of fabric that flaked off with the smallest movement. The first human rose, a willing attendee female with short brown hair, and offered her wrist. Harriet reached out blindly, the crevice of her nose whistling shrilly as she tried to hone in on the closest food source. Duncan just held Harriet steadily, not wanting to insult her. At last Harriet's hands, skin stretched tightly over bone, coupled with the human's arm and with a gruntal snarl, Harriet sank her fangs in. So the feeding began.

Aidan expected Duncan or Harriet considering her reputation (despite what the letter said), to not abide his plea to not kill any of the participants in Harriet's revival. Yet to his surprise, Aidan watched as Duncan dutifully pulled Harriet away once she had drank her share of blood from each person. Human by human, Harriet was reborn, her skeletal husk transforming before Aidan's eyes. Yellow shrunken skin fleshed out to pale porcelain, ringlets of red hair cascaded from her scalp falling past her petite shoulders. Soon Aidan became less focused on how much she was drinking and more acutely aware of her naked presence. She had curves to her small frame and not a blemish to account for. Aroused by the ripe visual of beauty and blood, Aidan felt his eyes glaze over, fangs sinking into the lining of his gums as Harriet drank from the last human.

Harriet didnt seem aware of him, so it took Aidan a moment to notice Duncan staring at him. Aidan forced his composure into place, eyes reverting, fangs withdrawn. With his gaze still on Aidan, Duncan presented a shopping bag from beneath a nearby table of rotted wood and dust. Harriet stepped over and pulled out a pair of lace underwear. Immediately Aidan's eyes glazed again and he hastily excused himself, fleeing upstairs on the heels of the exiting humans.

Once he was safe, Aidan began to pace, trying to calm himself. He asked himself why hadnt he retreated when he first noticed her bare flesh rejuvenating? The quick answer was to keep an eye on the humans being drank. If Duncan had had the clothes all along, why hadnt he stopped so she could get dressed? Well it took some time for her to stand on her own, so she may have been too feeble to dress herself as well. Naturally Aidan could have done the gentleman-y thing to do and turned his back...why hadnt he?

A squeaking of stairs shook Aidan from his thoughts and landed his attention on a clothed Harriet rising from the basement with Duncan in tow. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans but Aidan struggled to focus on that and not the treasures underneath. Aidan easily forced a smile, appearing completely at ease. "Harriet the Horrific." he greeted.

The smile on her face was bittersweet. "A rightly earned title but no longer fitting. My name is Harriet-Lynn, so why not call me Harlynn instead." she declared.

"Bit brutish for a beauty." Aidan said without thinking.

The smile on her face became playful. "Speaking of which, you have me at a disadvantage...so...take off your shirt."

Aidan's eyebrows perked. "Excuse me?" he said with a shadow of a laugh.

"You heard me." Harlynn replied readily. Aidan's laugh escaped. "Besides I'm being generous arent I? You can keep your cock cloaked."

Aidan's mouth formed a protest but her hazel eyes seemed to say 'it's only fair'. Aidan cleared his throat, looking at Duncan. "Does he need to be here for this?" he asked.

"Are you stalling?" Harlynn pressed while Duncan smirked.

With an indignant look, Aidan whipped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Harlynn seemed on the verge of giggling. "What?" Aidan asked with traces of annoyance.

"I wasnt sure you'd do it. Glad to see I was wrong. This action speaks highly of you." Harlynn replied, her eyes combing the indents of his abs.

"Can we talk about Bishop now, please?" Aidan responded, musing over the feeling rising in his chest.

"We'll get to him. First I'd like to know about the world today. Last time I was topside, James Dean had just died and there was talk of making movies in color." Harlynn said. "I'd like to know what I missed..AND.." she raised her voice as Aidan reached for his shirt. "I'd like you to be shirtless while you explain." she finished with a coy smile. Aidan gave her a devilish look, but complied.

"Now." Aidan said slipping his shirt over his head. "You and Bishop."

"But I still dont..." she began.

"I dont know how exactly an ipod works!" Aidan interrupted. Harlynn closed her mouth with a slight scowl. "I want more details about you and Bishop."

"You first. I..."

"No no I just talked for...5 hours straight, explaining everything that's changed since the '50s...which I might add, your underling could've easily done.."

"But he doesnt look as good shirtless." Harlynn argued. That quieted Aidan for a moment, causing a smile to cross her lips, despite Duncan's scoff. "I said all I needed to in the letter." she submitted.

"Details." Aidan repeated evenly.

Harlynn exhaled, scuffing the dusty floor with a heel of her Addias sneakers. "Simply put, I loved him..until one day I realized he loved his legacy more..Turns out he was merely..priming me, for you. Together, monsters and lovers, you and I would have been unstoppable. But of course I was appalled and hurt so I left him.."

"How do you know for sure those were his plans? He never spoke of you to me beyond bragging rights." Aidan said.

"It's Bishop." Harlynn sighed. "Besides, he didnt chase after me. That was all the proof I ever needed."

"..You said in your letter, your bloodlust wore off..." Aidan pressed.

"About 2 years after I ran away, the thirst became less of a sport and more of a chore. That's when I found Duncan, a hapless musician in Paris, he became my primary food source...Until that too lost its charm, then I turned him so he could help bury me." Harlynn finished. Harlynn scrutinized Aidan, her features slowly smoothing out. "Now. Your status with Bishop." she requested.

"The same as yours. I got sick of the killing too." Aidan answered.

"That's a hell of a coincidence." Harlynn mused with skepticism.

"It's the truth." Aidan insisted.

Harlynn glanced at Duncan, who had remained at her shoulder the entire time. "He lives with a mongrel, it must be true." Duncan put in.

Harlynn's attention swiftly returned to Aidan. "You live with a werewolf?" she gushed.

"Josh." Aidan responded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"And I think he has a ghost for a girlfriend." Duncan added.

"Sally, she died in the house we live in." Aidan explained.

"A vampire, a ghost and a werewolf all under one roof...This is a strange time period I've awoken to." Harlynn murmurs. "Ah well...let's go meet them!" she announced.

Aidan moved to block her. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." he said.

"Why your girlfriend the jealous type?" Harlynn asked.

"Sally's not my girlfriend." Aidan answered.

"Then why cant I meet them? They were present when my letter was delivered right? Wont they be curious?" Harlynn asked.

"Yes." Aidan uneasily agreed, knowing just how curious they'd be. "But he's not coming along." he added pointing at Duncan.

"I already know where you live." Duncan snickered as if to really say 'how can you stop me from following?'.

"And you already want to kill Josh." Aidan replied with narrow eyes.

"No killing Josh." Harlynn instructed, with a curt glance.

"He insulted me." Duncan growled.

"Get over it. Run along. I'll call you on..." Harlynn awkwardly pulled a cellphone out of her pocket. "this, when I need you.."

Duncan murmured a French retort and with a final leer at Aidan, left.

"If he..." Aidan began.

"..becomes a problem, I'll stake him." Harlynn interrupted. "Okay? Can we go? I'm sick of standing here."

"Josh this is Harlynn." Aidan introduced on the doorstep of his home.

"This is Bishop's beau." Josh noted, only slightly phased by her beauty.

"She was." Aidan replied before Harlynn could.

"And you think its a good idea to invite her in.." Josh continued.

"Josh..." Aidan sighed.

"Her...lackie or whatever tried to attack me. How do we know this isnt some kind of setup?" Josh responded.

"I apologize for Duncan." Harlynn spoke up. "He was a...respectable man once...but advancing through the ages without a mentor has no doubt taken its tole. That is my fault, so again, I apologize. And Bishop, is old news. We abandoned each other."

Josh stared at her until Sally loudly cleared her throat. "What? Yeah! Okay. Come in." he stammered, stepping aside.

"Hi I'm Sally." Sally greeted holding a hand up.

"Hello. I'm sorry you died." Harlynn said.

"Me too. I just wish I could remember how I died..then maybe it wouldnt suck so bad..." Sally replied crossing her arms.

"..It'll get easier." Harlynn said reassuringly.

"Really?" Sally asked eagerly.

Harlynn flinched, not knowing the answer. "I hope so." she said sincerely.

"...You're nice...I thought you were supposed to be Horrible...?"

"..I used to be."

"So what are your plans?" Josh wanted to know.

"I was thinking of...persuading my way into the blood bank market...that's where you drink from right?" Harlynn asked Aidan.

"I work at the hospital." Aidan answered.

"...I see."

"No I..."

"I'm not here to judge." Harlynn interrupted holding her hands up. "But I think I should go. Dont want to overstay my welcome." Her eyes darted to Josh momentarily. "I'll see you Aidan. Good meeting you Sally...Josh..."

"Wait," Aidan grabbed her arm. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I'm sure Duncan has a studio." Harlynn replied.

"In town?" Aidan pressed.

"Who says I'm staying in town?" Harlynn countered. Aidan tilted his head. "I just wanted to meet your friends."

"Dont you think we should stick together? There isnt a support group for vamps like us." Aidan said.

Josh debated speaking up, but in the end, he said what he thought: "That's a good point." Harlynn turned her gaze on him. "Aidan could use you..."

Harlynn's hazel eyes flicked from Aidan's hand wrapped onto her arm to his dark eyes. "In a few ways I'm sure." she responded. Aidan released her but maintained eye contact. "Fine." she decided.

"Oh good!" Sally cheered. "You can sleep on the couch...or...Aidan's room. Wherever you're more comfortable!" Josh gave her a funny look. "What? Like I'm the only one that senses the sexual tension?"

A moment of awkward silence was broken by Harlynn asking "Can you get me into the hospital?"

"Shouldnt be a problem." Aidan said.

Harlynn nodded and crossed into the living room. Josh sidestepped to Aidan, ready to complain but as Harlynn perched on the coach she said "Dont worry Josh. This is only temporary. I promise."


	2. Contempt and Confusion

"She's quieter than I thought she'd be...Actually I think she'd be stone quiet if Sally wasnt talking her ear off." Josh observed from the stairway. Harlynn hadnt moved from the couch since last night, her eyes glued to the television. Occasionally she'd glance at Sally seated beside her, angled so that she was facing Harlynn, not the tv.

"They barely had tv in the 50s, its understandable that she's perplexed." Aidan said.

Josh turned slightly. "Are you defending her?" he asked.

"What? No." Aidan laughed.

"Because I wasnt attacking her."

"I know Josh."

They watched the girls silently for a moment. "So Sally has the gal pal she desperately needed." Aidan nodded. "And you have the girlfriend you need to be less gloomy!" Josh finished, earning a stern look from Aidan.

"I wasnt gloomy." Aidan replied.

"We're vampires, we brood." Harlynn spoke up, appearing in front of them. "These scrubs for me?" she asked taking the blue outfit out of Aidan's grasp.

"Ye-ah...they might be a lil big for you.." Aidan stammered, as Harlynn disappeared into the kitchen.

"She's changing in our kitchen." Josh said indignantly.

"Oh grow up." Sally jeered from her position on the couch. "It's not like she's going to live in there, naked." Aidan felt his eye flicker, his Polaroid mind at work.

Harlynn exited the kitchen and laid her jeans across the armchair. "So the Red Cross is on 12th Avenue right Sal?" she murmured.

"What happened to you working with us at the hospital?" Josh asked.

"I thought about it...but..." she glanced at the boys briefly. "It's too soon, too much temptation. Maybe once some time has passed and I can trust myself, I will. " Harlynn answered heading for the door. "Thanks for the scrubs." she called.

"How does she expect to get a job without us vouching for her?" Josh wondered.

Aidan knew how but he kept it to himself.

::***::

"We get milk and cookies at this joint right?" Mr. Massani asked, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. He was in his late forties, with a British drawl, peppered hair, navy eyes, stocky in height but had an air about him that made up for it.

"I wouldnt know." Harlynn hummed, placing the needle into his arm. "This is my first day here. I'm thinking juice though, not milk."

"First day hm? You new to the city?" Massani asked. Harlynn nodded. "I'd be more than happy to show you around."

Massani continued to pick up on her, but her mind became full of cotton, his voice a dull roar in the background. Her eyes were locked on his AB positive blood trickling into the plastic bag. This was only the third person that she had drawn blood from, but unlike the others, she was having a harder time keeping her composure. Perhaps Massani's attraction to her had something to do with it. Back when she was Harriet the Horrific, she ate anyone that showed her interest. Bishop had loved that of course. Remembering the old days, Harlynn felt her eyes flash but she gave her a head a shake and yanked the needle out. Massani cursed as she swiftly placed gauze on the fold of his arm. "Shit. Sorry!" Harlynn whispered, trying to look natural as she backed away.

"Fiesty one aint ya?" Massani said with a grim smile.

Harlynn hastily scribbled Massani's name and how much blood he had given, tore it from the notepad and handed it to him. "Give this to Cindy in the next room. She'll give you your treats." she recited.

"Rather get a treat from you." Massani responded as he stood.

"Maybe next time." Harlynn muttered to herself.

"I'll hold ya to that Dollface." Massani said as he exited, still clenching his arm.

The door barely swung closed when Harlynn's hand snatched the bag and sank her fangs into it. She was rewarded with deliciously warm blood swimming over her tongue. All too soon, she was sucking on air, the inside of the bag teasing her with traces of blood. She walked across the room with her eyes closed, savoring what she had just drank, stepped on the trashcan lever and then dropped the bag inside. Breathing deeply, she opened her eyes with a smile.

"Oh Harriet, what has become of you?"

Harlynn spun around to see a tall, lanky, bearded man with copper hair, peeking at her from the doorway. "Marcus." she murmured.

He pushed through the door with a smirk, wearing a black suit with a blue tie. "Glad to see you havent forgotten me." Marcus greeted.

"It's hard to forget something you hate." Harlynn replied.

"Yeah, you did hate me. Yet you never killed me. Did you ever wonder why?" Marcus asked, hands in his pockets.

"You were Bishop's most trusted lackie...you still are I expect. How did you find me?" Harlynn responded.

"Your boy Duncan." Marcus answered, coming closer.

"Motherfucker." Harlynn spat.

"Maybe you shouldnt have turned him then." Marcus joked. Harlynn exhaled loudly, her mind a jumbled mess. "You look great Harriet." His fingers gently looping through a strand of her hair. "I'm not just saying that. I..." Harlynn swatted his hand away, her cold eyes glaring up at him.

"Where's Bishop?" she asked softly.

"I'm supposed to bring you to 'im." Marcus replied.

Harlynn laughed sourly. "Doesnt even want to see me..." she said bitterly.

"He does."

"He doesnt or he would have come himself!"

If Harlynn wasnt in such a rage, she may have noticed how hurt Markus sounded or how defeated his eyes looked when he said: "You still care about him...dont you Harriet?"

"No. He's a selfish rat bastard who deserves to be ash. I'm not Harriet anymore, I dont want anything to do with him. And if I see you again Marcus, I will kill you." Harlynn announced, shoulder-checking him as she walked past.

"Then can I tell you a few things?" Marcus requested. Harlynn paused with one foot out the door. They looked back at each other at the same time. "You didnt always hate me."

Harlynn managed a genuine laugh. "Yes I did." she replied.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Quit wasting my time."

Markus slowly allowed his gaze to drift from her. "Looking for Duncan will land you in Bishop's lap." he continued.

"Noted." Harlynn sighed. "And?"

"...Tegan's alive. Well..alive like us..." Marcus finished.

"Te-..." The word caught in Harlynn's throat. "H-How do you know my brother's name?" she nearly whispered.

Marcus shrugged then seemed to think better of it and said: "We used to know each other."

"No." Harlynn murmured to herself, staring at the tiled floor. "This is a trick...a ploy by Bishop...how dare he...tell you to use Te-..." With that she stormed off, without so much as a final glance.

Harlynn perched on the steps of Aidan's home, staring into thin air. "Josh. Aidan." she greeted as the duo walked up to her.

"Hey...you get in a fight with a Sally?" Josh asked.

Harlynn's gaze was still on dead space. "No." she answered.

"Um Josh, why dont you go on ahead?" Aidan suggested. After exchanging a quick glance with Aidan, Josh walked around Harlynn and went inside. Aidan sat down beside her, keeping his gaze elsewhere. "Bishop?" he guessed.

"Marcus." she replied.

"What happened?"

"...My brother died of the plague...but Markus said...he became a vampire."

"Might have been your father." Aidan slowly responded.

Harlynn looked at him sharply. "My father? My father wasnt..." Aidan's changing expression cut her off. "My father was a vampire?" she asked, her voice softened in confusion.

"Lewis Greiner? Yeah. Only he was mostly called The Lion. Didnt come in contact with much that he didnt end up killing." Aidan answered. "Or so the legend went...but if he had a family, he musta settled down..like us."

"How did he have a family?" Harlynn murmured. "We're sterile aren't we?"

Aidan was silent a moment, briefly relieving a conversation he had had with Bishop so very long ago. "...Yes." he finally said. Clearing his throat and studying the pavement, he added. "But I remember hearing rumors..."

"Do you have any notion when exactly he reigned as 'The Lion'? Maybe he had us before he..." Harlynn trailed off, deep in thought.

Studying her troubled face, Aidan waited a few seconds before gently asking: "What is it?"

Harlynn stared at him without really seeing him. "The first time I met Bishop..." she began.

The smell of spring soared through the open windows, mixing with the scent of coal and hint of leather that Lewis and Tegan brought home with them. The wind ruffled Harriet's hair as she scrubbed the floor. From Harriet's position on the floor, the family crest shone brightly off Lewis's ring, the sun reflecting off the inscribed lance. The door swung open and her mother entered, back from the market with a basket of bread. "Harriet, go fetch your brother, it's time for supper." She greeted, her auburn hair falling free as she unraveled the green scarf around her throat.'The older I get, the more Mother treats me like a child.' Harriet thought indignantly, setting the rag along the rim of the bucket. Her grubby gown of tan and purple, hung past her knees as she stood. Forcing a smile, Harriet patted Lewis's arm as she left the house. The setting sun painted the sky a warm orange while Harriet trekked across the wheatfield. She spotted her brother in the distance not far from the silhouette of the scarecrow. As Harriet got closer she realized he was speaking to someone leaning on opposite side of the wooden fence. Moving to the left, Harriet tried to catch sight of the stranger's face. His head was bent, blonde strands of hair peeking beneath a cadet's cap; his eyes were hidden yet she sensed he was looking at her. "Harriet." Tegan's voice allowed her gaze to slid to her brother. "Our new neighbor is a war hero. Meet James Bishop." Tegan slowly straightened taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair in the process. Harriet's navy eyes became lost in his teal ones. She swallowed as he smiled "Evening." He said.

"Don't be shy sis. I invited him to dinner.." Tegan announced.

"..What for?" Harriet replied.

"Sister!" Tegan protested despite Bishop's laugh. "Excuse her Sir, she may speak like a tramp but I assure you her maidenhead is intact."

"Tegan!" Harriet cried, the blood rushing to her face as her heartbeat drummed in embarrassment.

"What sister?" Tegan laughed.

"What's gotten into you?!" Harriet gasped.

"Is it not the truth?" Tegan challenged. Harriet would have protested that that wasn't the point but she didn't like the way Bishop was eyeing her.

"Supper's ready now." She submitted, picking her way back across the field.

"Ah good timing James." Tegan grinned. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Bishop replied. Inches from the house, Harriet lost her footing. Bishop caught her easily. "I gotcha."

"Wow did you see that? He caught you as easy as blinking!" Tegan exclaimed.

Harriet stepped free of Bishop. "And? He's a solider. If he didn't have quick reflexes he'd be dead." She replied. Amusement danced in Bishop's eyes, dazzling Harriet.

Tegan made a disapproving noise. "I daresay my wit is rubbing off on you." He complained.

Their father opened the door. "What took you so long?" His eyes honed in on Bishop, and Lewis reeled Harriet in close.

"No need to be alarmed Father, this is Major James Bishop." Tegan introduced. "He just returned from the war."

Bishop bowed his head. "How do you do sir?" he greeted.

Lewis moved away from the door, herding Harriet inside. "Don't mock me" He replied. Harriet and Tegan exchanged a confused look. Bishop covered his frown with a smirk "Harriet help your mother, Tegan tend to the cat, I want a word with our guest. Alone."

Harriet hesitantly stepped further indoors, keeping her gaze on Bishop through the window. Her brother still stood beside him, glancing back and forth between Lewis and Bishop. "Father…?" he asked.

Harriet couldnt see her father's voice but she heard the finality in his tone. "Now son." He urged.

With a final glance at Bishop, Tegan joined Harriet inside. Lewis shut the door without turning around, then led Bishop away.

"What in the world?" Harriet softly wondered.

"Maybe Father isnt so tolerant of the war afterall." Tegan murmured.

"Well good going!" Harriet jeered. Tegan leered at her and sauntered off.

"That's..." Aidan paused considering which route to take - honesty or aloofness. "...proof enough don't you think?" he asked, deciding to be honest.

Harlynn twirled her fingers through her, as if to scrub the thoughts from her mind. "This means he drank from Mother. Tegan would've told me on his deathbed about Father if he'd known...How did we never notice?" she wondered. Aidan was about to respond when an overwhelmed Harlynn jumped to her feet. "Why didnt Father come to me after I was turned? Or Tegan? Why didn't Tegan tell me he was alive? Why was I the only one to not know?!" she rambled, pacing.

Aidan watched her pace for a moment then said: "Maybe, Bishop turned Tegan."

Harlynn shook her head. "No, if he had, he would've brought the two of us together at some point." she replied.

"Unless you left him before he could arrange for that.." Aidan responded. Harlynn stopped in her tracks. "Maybe that's what he was up to, that 'legacy' you found out about...maybe it had nothing to do with me.."

With her mind racing Harlynn sank down beside him, staring into thin air, mouth slightly ajar. "...Shit...I have to talk to him.." she mumbled.

"I'll take you to him in the morning." Aidan promised.

Despite her scrambled feelings, Harlynn smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

Aidan returned the smile, then glanced backward at the house. "Should we go in or let Sally harass Josh for more details?" he inquired with a smirk.

Harlynn's smile turned sly. "I've heard them bickering on and off for several minutes, though I have to say she's got a point - he should have better hearing for a werewolf." she replied.

"Does his smell bother you?" Aidan asked quietly.

"Not really...I had a fling with a pureblood once, now he stank." Harlynn retorted. Aidan's features flickered with amused awe. "What? You've never done it with a wolf before?"

"No!" Aidan laughed.

"It was intense."

"...You only did it to spite Bishop.."

Harlynn meekly raised her shoulders. "...Yeah.." she admitted. "He and Marcus always went to dogfights...I wouldn't be surprised if he's started running his own by now.." she finished with a sigh.

"He has." greeted Marcus, readjusting his suit. "You still know him so well.." he mused, keeping his gaze on her even as Aidan uneasily got to his feet.

"I told you never to come here." Aidan said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for her." Marcus coolly replied. "A place just opened up Harriet, you don't need to shack up with the mutt anymore."

Harlynn crossed her arms and reclined on the steps. "Let me guess - Bishop's opening his doors to me?" she asked with clear indifference.

"No it'd be your own place, not far from here.." Marcus answered, tilting his head slightly. "Aidan you have a ghost in your window.." he informed.

"She's my roommate." Aidan muttered.

Marcus finally looked at him. "As if living with the mutt wasn't enough? You really are slumming aren't you?" he mused.

Harlynn rolled her eyes as she stood. "I'm staying here Marcus. Let's go in Aidan.." she said trudging up the steps.

"Don't leave Harriet, you haven't killed me yet!" Marcus jeered.

Aidan got in his face. "Leave. Before I do the honor of staking you." he warned. Marcus's lip curled into a sneer, then he smirked and was gone.

"Well that was fun." Harlynn sighed, as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob. There was a scrambling noise and hurried whispers as she walked through. A flustered Josh and Sally stood in the arch of the living room, trying to look casual.

"Hey...Guys...What's up?" Josh stammered, earning a stern look from Aidan.

"You two make terrible eavesdroppers." Harlynn replied.

"What? We werent...eavesdropping..." Josh laughed nervously. "We were discussing what we should have for dinner..."

"You mean what you should have for dinner." Harlynn corrected.

"Ye..."

"Okay yes we were eavesdropping." Sally confessed, interrupting Josh. "But it's only because we care...Who was that guy?"

"Marcus, he's..." Harlynn began.

"Not worth mentioning." Aidan interrupted. Josh and Sally's gaze both darted to Harlynn.

"That's what I was about to say.." she murmured, crossing into the living room.

"Are you okay? Because you seem a bit...frazzled..." Sally said, hovering over the armrest of the chair.

"I appreciate your concern. I'm fine." Harlynn said with a faux smile only Aidan could detect.

"You're sure?" Josh pressed.

"Josh if she says she's fine, she's fine." Aidan spoke up. But as Josh headed upstairs to change out of his scrubs, Aidan felt his brows knit in worry.


End file.
